Consequências
by Evans90
Summary: Quando uma simples brincadeira acarreta consequências maiores do que as previstas...


**N.A.:** Mais uma de minhas historinhas... apenas um capítulo, curtinho, rapidinho de ler... :P

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

- Eu realmente preciso dar um jeito nesses dois – Harry pensou em voz alta enquanto observava Rony e Hermione em uma de suas intermináveis discussões sem motivo aparente ou real importância certa noite no salão comunal.

- Sabe, eu concordo com você – exclamou uma voz atrás dele, sobressaltando-o.

- Oh, é você, Gina! Que susto! – ele disse enquanto ela se jogava esparramada no sofá e observava a briga dos dois, que já chegavam aos berros, como se estivesse vendo um espetáculo.

- Desculpe, pelo susto, sabe? Mas eu realmente concordo com você... não agüento mais essas brigas – ela concluiu num tom mais alto por causa de um grande berro dado por Rony, seguido por um de Hermione.

- Eu estava pensando justamente sobre isso... Mas não tenho a mínima idéia de como poderíamos fazer esses dois se entenderem...

- Se ao menos houvesse um modo deles admitirem que gostam um do outro...

- Mas eu acho que sei uma maneira deles falarem! Gina, você é um gênio! – ele disse dando um pulo no sofá para poder sentar-se de frente para a garota, sentando-se sobre uma perna.

- Sou? – ela perguntou assustada e surpresa. – E que jeito é esse do qual você está falando? – ela perguntou sentando-se como ele, de frente e sobre a perna.

- Verdade ou conseqüência! É uma brincadeira trouxa – ele explicou diante do olhar confuso dela. Ele ia começar a falar como era o jogo, porém Hermione soltou um grito mais alto que os anteriores. Então ele disse: - Aqui está impossível de conversar, vem, vamos lá pra fora – ele se levantou e a puxou pela mão, indo em direção ao buraco do quadro.

Eles continuaram caminhando calados e de mãos dadas durante um tempo até que acharam uma sala de aula vazia. Harry entrou puxando-a consigo, então fechou a porta e começou a dizer, enquanto convocava duas cadeiras do canto da sala para eles:

- Agora sim dá pra conversar...

- Então explique essa história direitinho – ela disse, um pouco corada ao perceber que eles haviam ficado todo esse caminho de mãos dadas, mas ele nem havia percebido isso.

- Olha, é uma brincadeira na qual a gente tem que girar uma garrafa. Aí a pessoa pra quem o fundo da garrafa apontou tem que fazer uma pergunta pra quem a boca tá apontando. Ela tem que escolher entre verdade ou conseqüência. Verdade, a pessoa que pergunta pode questionar sobre qualquer coisa. Conseqüência, tem que dizer algo pra pessoa fazer. Não me lembro muito bem de todas as regras, mas elas são irrelevantes. A que mais pode nos interessar é a que diz que só se pode pedir no máximo três verdades, o restante tem que ser conseqüência. A gente usa as verdades deles para eles admitirem...

- E as conseqüências para eles se entenderem! – ela concluiu animada.

- Vejo que você entendeu.

- Entendi e adorei! – ela disse enquanto levantava e caminhava pela sala. Ele levantou-se animado também e disse:

- Pois então. Para não ficar muito na cara nós podemos chamar outras pessoas... sei lá... Neville, Simas, Dino, Parvati, Lilá, Colin, Luna...

- Mas a Luna é da Corvinal.

- A gente pode fazer a brincadeira na Sala Precisa, oras!

- No domingo, assim Hermione não pode alegar que tem que estudar! Ela nunca estuda aos domingos nessa época do ano! Ah, Harry, nós vamos conseguir juntar esses dois! – ela disse jogando-se nele sem pensar, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a girou, rindo sem parar como ela. Quando ele parou, ela corou até a raiz de seus flamejantes cabelos, soltou-o e abriu a boca tentando falar alguma coisa. Ele, percebendo o constrangimento dela, disse com naturalidade, para disfarçar:

- Então está combinado. Eu falo com os meninos e você com as meninas. Fale a elas sobre o verdadeiro motivo, para elas entenderem. Eu explico para os meninos. Tenho certeza que todos eles vão concordar, ninguém gosta de todas essas brigas.

- Eu estava pensando... mas quem garante que eles vão falar a verdade?

- A brincadeira é trouxa mas nós somos bruxos, Gina! A gente vai fazer o seguinte: eu e você vamos chegar mais cedo e vamos lançar um feitiço na sala, para que ninguém possa contar mentiras. Não se preocupe, eu conheço tal feitiço.

- Menos mal, porque eu não conheço. Então vamos logo falar com todos eles!

Eles voltaram para o salão comunal e, qual não foi a surpresa deles ao acharem Rony e Hermione sentados pacificamente em frente à lareira. Foram até eles e se sentaram lado a lado em outro sofá. Logo Rony perguntou:

- Onde vocês estavam?

- Conversando.

- Já que era impossível fazê-lo aqui, não é mesmo? – completou Harry. Os dois coraram mas ele logo mudou o assunto: - Bem, mas o que eu quero falar com vocês é outra coisa. Estamos combinando uma tarde de diversão na sala precisa. Não se preocupe, Mione, será no domingo – acrescentou quando a garota fez menção de falar. – Eu e Gina já combinamos tudo e já sabemos exatamente quem vamos chamar. Então, se vocês quiserem levar mais alguém nos perguntem antes, sim?

E se levantou, seguido de Gina. Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar confuso, deram de ombros e foram fazer os deveres.

Já Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar cúmplice e foram cada um para um lado do salão comunal, falar com as pessoas combinadas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Domingo, meia hora antes do horário combinado com o pessoal, Harry e Gina já estavam na Sala Precisa, analisando o ambiente. Estava decorado com tons pastéis, e havia alguns almofadões bastante confortáveis, arrumados em círculo, com um espaço no meio ideal para rodar uma garrafa. Havia uma mesa no canto com várias guloseimas e garrafas de suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada.

- Uau, está melhor do que eu imaginei!

- Ah, bem, eu pensei que seria bom ter algo para lancharmos...

- Foi uma ótima idéia, Harry! Ah, eu esqueci de te dizer... a Luna não vem... nem o Neville... então no fim poderíamos ter jogado no salão comunal...

- Não, não poderíamos... aqui fica melhor, sabe. Afinal, os dois poderiam ficar... envergonhados com todo o resto do pessoal, sabe?

- Bem pensado!

Ele sorriu para ela e foi até a mesa de lanches, pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e tomou grandes goles na boca da garrafa mesmo.

- Calma, Harry!

Ele riu bastante e disse:

- Não se preocupe, não estou tentando encher a cara, se bem que isso é quase impossível com cerveja amanteigada. É para podermos usar a garrafa no jogo!

- Ah bom. Mas não é melhor você fazer o feitiço logo, não? Antes que alguém chegue...

- Tudo bem, mas se comprometa a não me fazer nenhuma pergunta, tá?

- Tá, mas isso vale para você também! – ele riu e fez o feitiço. Então ela falou algo que vinha lhe incomodando desde que começaram aquele plano: - Harry, você sabe que nós estamos... correndo riscos também com essa brincadeira, não é mesmo? Afinal, se nós tivermos que responder perguntas...

- Eu pensei nisso, Gina, é claro que eu pensei. Acho que, como eu, você também deve ter... algumas coisas das quais prefere não falar. Mas eu corro esse risco para ver aqueles dois pararem de brigar.

Eles riram bastante depois disso, até que as pessoas começaram a chegar. Todos admiravam a sala e os lanches e muitos começaram a se servir. Ninguém havia percebido o feitiço. Depois de um tempo, Harry disse:

- Bem, hoje nós vamos jogar um jogo trouxa. Chama-se verdade ou conseqüência. Todo mundo conhece?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e Rony murmurou:

- Já ouvi falar...

- Muito bem, então sentem-se todos nos almofadões. Tem uma regra que eu gostaria de lembrar: só é permitido pedir três verdades. Estou avisando antes para não haver confusão depois.

Todos se sentaram como foi mais ou menos combinado antes com os outros garotos, de modo que Harry ficou em frente a Rony e Gina em frente a Hermione. Harry girou a garrafa e, por sorte deles, caiu para Harry fazer uma pergunta a Hermione:

- De quem você gosta?

Alguns murmuraram: "Puxa, já começou assim!". Ela abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes antes de falar frustrada:

- Ai, eu não acredito! Feitiço Anti-Mentira, Harry? – ele apenas sorriu malicioso. – Ah, não tem problema, eu ainda vou descontar, me aguarde... Bem, eu gosto do... Rony.

Ele se virou imediatamente para ela e a encarou seriamente, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ele apenas girou a garrafa.

E assim o jogo continuou. Dino acabou se declarando a Parvati, que disse que correspondia. O mesmo aconteceu com Simas e Lilá.

Nisso quase ninguém tinha mais direito a verdades, somente Rony, Gina e Harry. E, por sorte, ninguém perguntou aos dois sobre assuntos que eles preferiam não comentarem.

A garrafa foi girada novamente e, quando parou, apontou para Hermione fazer uma pergunta a Gina:

- É hora da vingança... Gina, você ainda gosta do Harry?

- S-sim... droga, Hermione...

- Desculpa, Gina, mas você mereceu.

- T-tudo bem... eu acho - ela olhou para Harry mas ele meramente deu um sorriso tranqüilo e girou a garrafa. Para o azar dele quem ia fazer a pergunta era o...

- É a minha hora de vingança! De quem VOCÊ gosta, Harry?

- Você tem certeza que quer saber isso, Rony? – ele perguntou com um olhar apreensivo.

- Claro!

- Da sua irmã.

Tanto Rony quanto Gina olharam para ele estupefatos. Quem se recuperou primeiro foi Gina. Ela girou a garrafa e comentou:

- Bem, agora todo mundo tá igual, só vale conseqüência!

Então a garrafa apontou para Dino perguntar ao Harry.

- Bem, deixe-me ver... ah, já sei! Você vai ter que beijar a Gina... na boca.

Harry virou-se para a garota com um olhar de desculpas e se aproximou, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus. Ficou assim por uns segundos e afastou-se, com a face vermelha. Ela, também corada, girou a garrafa e caiu para Parvati perguntar a Hermione.

- O Harry beijou a Gina e você vai ter que beijar o Rony... e óbvio que não é na bochecha!

Hermione estava mais corada do que Gina havia ficado, se é que isso é possível. Ela ainda tentou se esquivar dizendo:

- Gente, está tarde, daqui a pouco passa do nosso horário de ir para a torre e...

- Tem tempo suficiente para você cumprir sua conseqüência – Dino a interrompeu.

- É, vai logo, Hermione, que eu tenho mais o que fazer! – Lilá disse empurrando-a na direção de Rony enquanto olhava para Simas.

Com o empurrão, ela caiu sobre o colo de Rony. Então se aprumou, ainda perto dele, e lhe deu um selinho rápido, se levantando em seguida e indo em direção à porta.

Todos se despediram animados, exceto o Rony, de modo que só sobraram Harry e Gina. Para não direcionar a conversa para eles próprios, ela disse:

- Parece que deu certo...

- Eu não acho que tenha dado de todo certo. Bem, o Dino e a Parvati provavelmente irão se acertar depois daqui... a Lilá e o Simas devem estar se acertando agora mesmo... mas não sei, eu tenho o pressentimento de que não vai ser assim tão fácil com o Rony e a Hermione...

- É, acho que você tem razão... mas eu já tenho uma idéia! Na verdade, tenho um plano completamente formado em minha cabeça! Se eles não se acertarem, podemos executá-lo!

- Mas como é esse plano, exatamente? Me explique calma e detalhadamente.

Eles passaram um bom tempo lá discutindo o plano e acertando tudo, só faltando combinar o dia para ele acontecer, já que não sabiam se as "vítimas" iriam se acertar agora. Porém não falaram nem por um instante sobre o que eles tiveram que contar sobre si mesmos.

Após definirem os mínimos detalhes e todas as possibilidades, eles saíram, escondidos pela Capa de Invisibilidade, a qual Harry sempre deixava na bolsa agora. Quando chegaram no salão comunal, se despediram e foram se deitar. Harry ainda pensava na sensação do corpo de Gina encostando no seu debaixo da capa quando adormeceu.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Como eles haviam previsto, os dois não se acertaram. Gina comentou com Harry:

- Antes eles apenas não tivessem se acertado... mas eles mal se falam mais!

- É... sabe, Gina, acho que vamos precisar pôr o nosso plano em ação.

- Quando?

Ele fitou a garota por um momento antes de responder:

- Hoje a noite. Afinal já é sexta e se eles não se acertaram durante toda essa semana, então precisam de um empurrãozinho.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Hermione, eu preciso falar com você! Me encontre mais tarde, lá pelas seis horas, na torre de Astronomia, tá? Tchau!

- Mas, Gina... – porém não adiantou já que a ruiva já tinha saído do salão comunal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Rony, me encontre às seis horas na torre de Astronomia.

- Pra quê?

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Mas Harry, você pode falar... agora – ele disse, porém o amigo não ouviu, já tinha ido embora.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Falou com ela?

- Falei. Mas não sei se ela vem...

- Vem. Ela é como ele, os dois são muito curiosos. Vem, vamos falar com o Dobby e acertar logo os detalhes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione estava confusa. O que Gina poderia querer com ela? Para não ficar na dúvida, quando deu seis horas, ela se dirigiu à torre de Astronomia, como o combinado. Qual não foi a sua surpresa que, ao chegar lá, Rony olhava ao redor com uma expressão confusa. Ela corou e perguntou:

- Rony, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, o Harry disse que queria falar comigo aqui... mas e você?

- A Gina disse que queria conversar comigo... aqui.

Rony abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas foi interrompido por um baque da porta. Hermione foi até ela e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.

- Tenta o Alorromora.

Ela fez conforme ele falou, mas não adiantou.

- Devem tê-la trancado com magia! Não ACREDITO! Eu MATO aqueles dois!

- Bem, o velho truque de trancar duas pessoas juntas para se acertarem... mas então pra quê tudo isso? E por que aqui?

Foi então que ela finalmente reparou onde estavam. Havia uma mesa de jantar no meio da torre, onde o teto era aberto, dando para ver o céu que escurecia, cheio de estrelas.

- Nossa... parece que eles preparam um...

- Jantar para nós? – ele completou.

- É... eu hein... bem, já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar!

Eles se sentaram e começaram a jantar, conversando formalmente. Até que Rony disse:

- Sabe, Mione, nós poderíamos aproveitar que estamos aqui, sabe... para conversar sobre... nós.

- Bem... é.

- Bom, pode não parecer, mas... eu realmente gosto de você.

Ela descansou os talheres no prato e disse:

- É, realmente não parece. Você vive discutindo comigo, critica tudo o que eu faço... isso magoa às vezes, sabia?

- Sabia e peço desculpas – ela olhou surpresa para ele. Rony? Pedindo desculpas? – Mas você também muitas vezes me magoa com o que você diz ou faz... para você nada do que eu faço é bom, nada é suficiente – vendo que ela não conseguia falar nada, ele disse: - Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu...

- Mas eu quero! Olha, Rony, me desculpa por tudo o que eu falo. É que... bem... eu não consigo... controlar. Quando eu vejo eu já estou falando aquelas coisas e você responde me deixando mais nervosa... é tudo como...

- Uma bola de neve. É exatamente assim que eu me sinto, Hermione – ele reparou então num sofá ali perto, bem embaixo das estrelas, e se levantou dizendo: - Vem, vamos conversar ali, fica melhor, mais confortável.

Eles se sentaram e ela disse:

- Rony, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

- Pode falar.

- É que eu... eu... realmente gosto de você.

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela, puxando-a para um abraço.

- E eu te amo – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de puxá-la para um beijo apaixonado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vários andares abaixo, Harry e Gina chegavam às escadarias de mármore rindo sem parar, depois de ter trancado os dois na torre.

- Caramba, se eles não se entenderem agora, eu desisto e me jogo da torre!

- Eu te acompanho – Gina disse rindo sem parar. – Ei, não vamos subir agora!

- E você quer fazer o quê?

- Vamos dar uma volta lá fora!

- Vamos. Mas parece que vai chover – ele disse quando chegaram à porta de entrada.

- E daí? Vem, vamos até o lago! – ela disse puxando-o pela mão e começando a correr.

Eles correram até a beira do lago e ficaram observando-o de mãos dadas, sem perceber. Era uma linda noite de lua cheia e ela refletia na superfície da água, formando uma paisagem espetacular.

- Não é lindo?

- É... mas sempre que eu vejo a lua cheia desse jeito eu lembro do professor Lupin...

- É mesmo. Às vezes eu esqueço que ele é... você sabe, um lobisomem.

- Mas pelo menos tem a poção mata-cão. Mas mesmo assim deve ser bem doloroso...

Eles ficaram em silêncio observando a lua até que Gina percebeu que eles estavam de mãos dadas. Ela tentou soltá-la, porém ele a segurou mais forte e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, começando a dizer:

- Sabe, Gina, desde aquele dia do jogo na Sala Precisa que eu venho querendo falar com você.

- Sobre? – ela perguntou ainda numa fraca tentativa de se soltar.

- Sobre nós. Eu achei melhor não comentar nada por causa do Rony e da Mione. Mas, bem... provavelmente a essas horas eles já se acertaram. Então agora é hora de falar de nós dois.

- Não há nada para falar sobre nós dois, Harry, nós somos amigos, somente isso – ela disse soltando sua mão e caminhando um pouco para longe dele.

- Oras, Gina, claro que há o que falar! Ou vai me dizer que o que você disse no jogo era mentira? Porque eu falei a verdade.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem que não era mentira, Harry. Ou você já esqueceu do feitiço que você lançou?

- Não, não esqueci. Mas, Gina, por isso mesmo que você deve saber que eu não estava mentindo. Eu realmente gosto de você. Muito.

- Eu... eu tenho medo.

- De quê?

- Olha, Harry – ela disse virando-se para encará-lo. – eu poderia dizer que é por causa dessa coisa toda de Você-Sabe-Quem, e Comensais e tudo o mais que está atrás de você e no qual você está envolvido mas isso é mentira. Eu não ligo pra isso, sei que você conseguirá vencer todos eles. O meu medo é, na verdade, que você me magoe. Porque você já me magoou muito. Sei que não foi por querer, mas magoou.

- Gina, eu não vou dizer que eu não sabia dos seus sentimentos para comigo, porque eu sabia. Mas eu realmente não quis te magoar. Eu não entendia. Não podia imaginar que o que você sentia era verdadeiro, achava que era como seus irmãos falavam, coisa de criança. Por isso não dei importância. Mas acredite, Gina, eu sempre gostei de você, só não havia percebido. E quando pareceu que você havia me esquecido... eu nunca me perdoei.

- Ah, Harry... – ela disse, abraçando-o. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura enquanto apoiava sua testa na dela. Eles ficaram ali se encarando até que ele a beijou num repente, surpreendendo-a. Assim que ela percebeu o que acontecia, permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo, entreabrindo seus lábios. Nesse exato momento, a chuva desabou molhando-os imediatamente. Gina parou o beijo e começou a rir, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás ainda abraçada a ele.

- Eu disse que ia chover...

- E quem se importa? – ela disse enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele apoiou sua cabeça sobre a dela e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

- O que você disse, Harry? Não consegui ouvir por causa da chuva...

- Eu disse que eu te amo! – ela o encarou surpresa e ele começou a rir e a girá-la enquanto gritava: - EU TE AMO, GINEVRA WEASLEY!

Ele parou de girar e ela o beijou apaixonadamente após sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Eu também te amo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Beijo na chuva é um tanto clássico, mas que posso eu fazer? Achei que ficaria perfeito então.. aí está. Rsrsr E você, que achou? :D Estou esperando seu review me contando, ok?

No mais, beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


End file.
